


The Beginning Of Our New Life

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Jughead has a nervous look on her face, the only time she's ever seen this look was when he kissed her for the first time. " Do you remember when you found out my dad was in the serpents?" She has absolutely no idea where this is going but she nods her head anyway.Or The Bughead Proposal fic no one asked for
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Beginning Of Our New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been stuck in my head for weeks and would not leave me alone. I usually don't write for Riverdale so i hope you forgive me but this really wouldn't leave me alone. The ending is a bit rushed and uneven so i hope y'all forgive me for that hope you like it!!!

"Jug, where are we going?" Betty asked her boyfriend. They had just graduated highschool and they were supposed to be meeting Veronica and Archie at Pop's in an hour. But Jughead had said that he wanted to take her. Somewhere first, but he wouldn't tell her where or why. "We're almost there." He finally told her with a smile on his face. Betty just nodded her head and followed. What was her boyfriend up to?

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. It took Betty a couple minutes to recognize where they were, because last time they were here, it looked a little bit different. For one there used to be a trailer here. 

"Jug, why are we at the spot you used to live?" Jughead has a nervous look on her face, the only time she's ever seen this look was when he kissed her for the first time. " Do you remember when you found out my dad was in the serpents?" She has absolutely no idea where this is going but she nods her head anyway.

"I was so afraid you were gonna hate me for it, especially the way you found out. I thought that me not telling you, that would have been our downfall and lead you to never speaking to me again. But instead you just told me that i didn't have to hide anything from you and after we talked to him and he told us what went down with him and Jason Blossom, came out here, and i asked you if you believed him. Do you remember what you said to me?"

<  
The memory brings a smile to her face, "I told you I believed you." Jughead still looks nervous and she can't for the life of her figure out why. "I think that was the moment I fell in love with you. That you were willing to stand by me and trust me enough to trust my dad. That meant more to me than you will ever know." He looks at her like she's his world. He always has. Even when they were kids. Back then, she was just too blind to see it. She was too caught up in Archie to even give him a second glance. But now looking back, it's all she can see. How she didn't the first time, she will never know.

" you were the first person to truely believe in me, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and there is no universe in where i could find a way to thankyou for it." Betty is still unbelievably confused on where this is going, but the smile doesn't leave her face as he says all of these amazing things. Even though he's more nervous than she's ever seen him, including the first time he kissed her, he's saying this with full confidence. Which leaves her in awe. 

The reason for his nervousness becomes unbelievably clear when he pulls a small square box out of his jacket pocket. Betty doesn't move. She's shocked. He wipes the box off and starts talking again "I figured the spot I fell for you would be the perfect spot to do this. I've been wanting to do this since I asked you to go along with this bizarre plan to fake my death. I asked you to jump, and all you said was where, not many people, even couples would do something like that for someone, so please know this isn't an impulsive decision, this is one i've thought out." 

He gets down on one knee and opens the box, tears are starting to form in Betty's eyes. She already knows what she's gonna say before he says anything else but he lets him talk before she says anything. "When I told you at the beginning of the year we were in this for the long haul, I meant it. I love you more than anything on this earth and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life without you. You are it for me Betty, and i don't want to wait to do this, so Betty Cooper, will you Marry Me?" 

Tears are streaming down her face, and Betty opens her mouth and says "Yes, Jug, I will absolutely with no doubt in my mind marry you." He puts the ring on her finger and jumps up and smiles as he kisses her. He lifts her off the ground and spins her. After he puts her down on the ground. "Come on, we need to go meet Archie and Veronica, tell them the good news." Jughead told her, the smile not leaving his face as they head and in hand to pop's.

When they get there the first thing out of Veronica's mouth is "where is it? I want to see it." Betty turns to Jughead. " I see you told them already." Jughead just shrugs and says "sorry, but i was nervous and excited." Betty just smiles and shakes her head and sits down across from Veronica and Archie. "Well don't keep us waiting, tell us." Veronica impatiently states. Betty pulls out her left and before she can even get the words "I'm engaged" out of her mouth Veronica is screaming her head off and Archie is smiling beside her. She pulls Betty into a hug and Archie and Jughead fistbump across the table. Veronica takes Betty's hand and looks at her ring. "Betty this ring is gorgeous. Oh my god I can't wait to start planning your wedding, I have so many ideas already." Veronica tells her best friend excitedly. 

"Veronica, we just got engaged like 5 minutes ago, i just want to enjoy it for right now." Veronica nods her head accepting the answer for now. They talk for 5 minutes about how happy they are for each other when Pop brings out their milkshakes. When he does Archie starts talking. "Okay i wanna propose a toast. To Betty and Jughead. Congrats you guys i'm so happy for you." 

"To Betty and Jughead."

"Cheers."

"And to all of us for graduating." Betty adds in. They clink their glasses and take sips and celebrate both things. All smiling and Happy, all excited and waiting for their futures to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this!!!


End file.
